Nalyd Renrut as "Russel" (Roleplay's Season Four)
20:25 1. What is your character's name? 20:26 Russel 20:26 2. What are your character's pros? 20:26 Devious, Actor 20:26 3. What are your character's cons? 20:26 Vain, Grumpy 20:26 4. Why do you think your character deserves to be on TDR? 20:27 Because he'll take risks. He'll put everything on the line to try and get ahead, including putting himself up for elimination if it can help him get to the end 20:27 5. Will you try to start up a relationship during your time in the series? 20:28 He'll most likely end up with an unrequited crush on a girl 20:28 6. If you could give your character a stereotype, what would it be? 20:29 The Mystery Man 20:29 7. Do you plan to be an antagonist, protagonist, or anti-hero during your time on the show? 20:29 Antagonist, but depending on the situation he could seem like an anti-hero 20:29 8. What does your character look like? Describe their hair, what they're wearing (shirts, pants, skirt, shoes, accessories), etc. 20:31 He's bald, wears a hat, a button down beige shirt, red/yellow/brown/similar color bermuda shorts, and gray shoes. 20:31 9. If you are chosen for Total Drama Roleplay's fourth season, do you promise to update your character's page AT LEAST every five episodes? 20:31 Yes 20:31 10. Have you been involved in Total Drama Roleplay before? I.E: have you watched the show, or been a previous competitor or character? 20:32 I've been Harold for three season, I was Chris for a season, I've been working as one of the people in charge for three seasons, and I've filled in through several characters over the seasons 20:32 Optional Question: Can you describe your character's background/life outside of the game? 20:33 Yes, and I will right now :p (It may be long, give me a second to type ;)) 20:35 Russel comes from Texas, but moved up to Canada when his father's oil company became successful - but don't expect the other contestants to find out. ;) He's been known to take things from people, and hide them to make his victim angry. He believes that if he can control how people feel, he can control how they think. 20:35 I have an additional question for Nalyd Renrut. *steps in with a cane and a cigar in his mouth* 20:35 :o 20:36 Nalyd, what makes your character different from all the other antagonists? I mean, really - they're all focused on one thing, and that's winning. They're all manipulative, they hope to use others and maybe start an alliance. 20:36 Then, they either hope to win or have some sort of dramatic downfall. 20:36 What makes this character different from them> 20:36 ?* 20:36 I think that what makes Russel different is his approach to it 20:36 For lack of a better example, and I hope this doesn't offend people, he's sort of like a suicide bomber 20:37 He'll take his own "life" in the game to make it farther 20:37 He'll take that risk, and lose somebody, even if that cuases his downfall 20:37 I see. 20:37 I know, it doesn't sound great now 20:37 But I think when you see him out in action, you'll have a better understanding Category:Total Drama Roleplay season four auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions